1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a calender arrangement for manufacturing a web of paper or similar material. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a calender having a frame supported from below and at least live rolls mounted oil it, whose axes lie in a common plane running roughly parallel to the frame.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In a known calender arrangement of this type, such as DE 196 33 671 A1, two 5-roll stacks are arranged on a frame, one above the other, in a common vertical plane. The frame rests with its bottom on a footing.
DE 195 34 911 C2 shows an 8-roll stack whose center plane is inclined approximately 60.degree. relative to the horizontal.